


有怎样的人会爱你

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 花儿凋谢后，才知道是春天。
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	有怎样的人会爱你

**Author's Note:**

> 平铺直叙，毫无亮点，一篇垃圾，看看就行

2017年5月13日，天气是雨后晴朗，温度恰让人体感温暖，是适合结婚的好日子。新娘因为一首《sunset》，更想在日落时随着歌曲嫁给她的爱人。那美好时刻前的这午后宴席，宾客都可自便。

我是男方的客人之一，充其量只是和新郎偶然认识谈得来的酒友。一是并不熟识他的其他亲戚好友，二是闲；因着这两点，我找了个远离社交中心的圆桌子，端来选了两大盘的自助食物。虽还有个人拼桌，但他安静，我并不在意。

只是一段长对话就那样展开了，没打铺垫。我不认识他，他也不认识我，可谁也不在意。他突然开了口，就把我引入到与此时世界无关的故事中了。

我想他是觉得我看起来倒还面善又面生，所以在想倾诉的当口认为全盘托出也无谓。我作为一个闲散的自由撰稿人，当树洞是很情愿的。我一向喜欢听故事，有幸、不幸、圆满、离合、悲欢、坎坷，我一概都收。这次的主题，也逃不过其中。

“我第一次见他啊，是朋友介绍来的。”

“我很吊儿郎当地走进去，发现那家伙长得又高还爱看人低，就心想他也不是个善茬。当时大家都20出头，我正是最嚣张的时候，浑身长着刺，谁也不想挨近。又有着点跳舞的天分，对，那时大家都是爱跳舞的人…所以我骄傲得很。斗舞时我虽然跟着起哄，可还暗自嘲笑他跳得真烂。”

他笑，吸引了我看去。对面的男人三十五六，西装衬得他雅致清秀，嘴边和脸颊上的痣很让人注意，说起话来特别的嘴型有些像猫咪。让我怎么也无法想象他青年时跋扈模样。

“大家每次评选第一印象最糟糕No.1的人，都异口同声地说‘是哲也啊’。”他自嘲着，“就那么互相看不顺眼了一阵子，不过一起跳舞的时候越来越多，倒慢慢地改观了些，那家伙可还是明治大学的高材生呢，看起来虽然四肢发达头脑简单的样子。”

“好像真和他开始互相了解，是因为有天我们在街上跳得满头大汗累得要死的时候，他蹲到我旁边来，问我‘要喝水吗？’是这样开始的吧。”

他的语气尽管不确定，不过这样琐碎的小事，若对象是不重要的人，可早被抛到天边去了。我辨别出他叫土田哲也，他察觉到我有继续听下去的兴致。

磨合不多久后，他们组成了舞团。土田口里那位与他并列的主角，有一个稀罕的姓氏——寺辻，大家都叫他Kenchi。长得凶悍，实则天然；神经粗犷，却想得周全；幽默的方式夸张，却比谁都努力练习。诸如此类的，土田总是一边笑着吐槽，到最后又转回夸赞。

不知道他在回忆里刻画着如何的一个人：就算喝醉了也会安排好大家；记得他不爱喝烈酒的习惯，每回都偷偷给他倒苏打水充数；他跳舞受伤时笨拙地照顾他；和别的舞团发生冲突会幼稚地顶在前面，把他拉到一边，事后还要欠扁道：“你冲在前面那我们团也太没气势了。”

说实话，人太复杂，因此我很难具体去构思。

“不过时间长了，就会有人走，有人留。Kenchi和我白天都会去打工，抽空就是聚在一起练习，晚上去酒吧里跳舞，凌晨回横须贺，常常要一起去吃碗拉面，再各自回家，呼呼大睡几小时，起床又是这样的一天。”

“那时候一心都是舞蹈和梦想。”土田的眼里同时显出怅惘和向往，那是我见过的许多怀揣梦想而未能实现的人们的共通之处。谈起梦想，大家几乎都成了一样。

长到三十来岁却一向目的意识稀薄，活得闲散的我竟不知那是种什么滋味。

土田的手指轻轻揩在酒杯沿上，他说，练舞到浑身散架时也会在心底想是为了什么。Kenchi第一次买票去看演唱会就是和他一起。当时正大热的组合，让他们作为几万观众之一，看到了舞者能和歌手并肩闪耀的时刻。

“明明已经是二十代半的人了，看完演唱会，还是像小孩一样兴奋得絮絮叨叨说个不停，”他适时地也笑了，“我们俩在居酒屋坐了好久，好像是第一次那么认真地讨论怎么去实现梦想。我还记得那种真挚，尽管我看不到自己在说话时是什么样子，可我看得到Kenchi眼中发着光，诚恳得像是永远不会熄灭一样。后来没多久，我们就去了东京。”

土田也说，花时间说服家里人很不容易。他们原本都好好念完了大学，该按照既定的目标找到工作，安稳生活，但是热切的梦想在单行道上延伸出一条岔道，他们踏上去，头也不想回。

“那个年纪除去梦想外，接着便是感情吧。”他道。

从土田的叙述中，我能察觉到他与那位寺辻之间的不一般。只要数数便知道，寺辻占据了他话里的每个部分。土田的生活、梦想与感情，他都占有一席之地。

“我也苦恼过我是不是让那家伙在我的生活里太横行肆意了。我发现自己遇到什么都先想到征询他的建议，出去哪儿都和他并行，我们经常在对方的家里留宿，在外面住就挤一个小房间，他处处照顾我，我还回怼他。等反应过来，他已经无处不在了。”

我也交过女朋友的，土田说，清纯可爱的女孩子。

“真的意识到这一点时，好像是在做什么网络测试。问‘你喜欢异性吗’的时候，我能很快地作出肯定回答，再到看见‘那你喜欢同性吗’的时候，我突然卡壳了，脑子好像在迟疑，只能勉强地答出一个‘…好像没有吧’。当我想起Kenchi那家伙欠揍的脸的那个时候，我才真的觉得糟糕了啊。”

土田突然看过来，带着抱歉的笑：“也许说出来可能让你觉得不适，但是没错，我喜欢上的确实是个男人。”

我更加好奇了，我身边并没有这类群体。

他们去东京重新开始之前的晚上，朋友们组了个欢送局，尽管从神奈川到东京的车程不过逾半小时。其实也就是大家找个理由聚聚，他说，所以并没有谁把他们当成主角。

“喝到后半段，我和Kenchi溜出去也没人发现。”临海的酒吧，几步路外就是沙滩，风吹得人醒了，又假借着酒更醉了。

“喝到了一个名字非常糟糕的鸡尾酒，叫什么Sex Bomb的。”

“我们在海滩上疯跑，追潮，说着东京可不临海。不过没多久我就跑累了，Kenchi突然过来一把把我扛到肩膀上。喝了那么多酒，胃被一顶差点给我吐出来。他作势要把我扔海里，我就用力挣扎，最后一下子都摔在沙子上。”

“是醉了吧？因为是醉了，才猛地靠得那么近。我想给他一拳头，他却凑近过来亲了我。因为我没拒绝，他才得寸进尺地按住我不让我后退。没有什么别的不快，就是觉得嘴里酒味真重，胡茬真扎人。所以当真是醉了吧，我那时想。”

“他退开之后看了我一下子，然后装作什么都没发生似的。”

土田说，他不清楚自己是不是也该假装这只是个不足为道的插曲。去了东京好几天后，Kenchi也没有要谈一谈他那个举动的意思。

“搞得我几天都有点神游。但其实他还是个有责任心的人，最后还是约我到居酒屋里，有点要喝到天亮说个明白的架势。”他失笑，“然后他就从他的初恋开始谈，我也不明白什么意思，就听他从幼稚园讲到现在。”

“他还说之前有个暗恋很久的姐姐，她有男朋友，所以他每次告白她都认为他在开玩笑，让他不要戏弄自己。说等自己真的想拼一把，准备认真表白一次时，她却说自己要结婚了。”

“我吃着鸡肉串，听得迷迷糊糊想打瞌睡，就说‘打住，打住’。他抬起头来，一副又是后悔又是惋惜的样子，让我更加不解了。我还想喝完回家洗澡睡觉呢，于是就干了一杯酒，问他‘你铺垫这么多有什么用？你到底要不要跟我表白？’”

“他好像是惊讶于被看穿了，但还是认认真真地在那个吵得烦人的地方跟我说喜欢。气氛好像很严重，连来收空酒瓶的兼职生都莫名其妙地看着我们俩。”

我笑出来，他真像只小辣椒一样呛人。于是土田也笑了，他说，他好像只会在Kenchi面前怼天怼地。

他把那当作是Kenchi默认允许的，他说那之后的日子是他难以再求的时光。

“主要的生活目标是跳舞，我们也尽力去找一些关系，开始的时候也算顺利，当时有个经纪公司正有个合适的项目。另外的，就是和Kenchi试着用恋人身份相处了。”

“其实和普通恋爱似乎也没什么两样，因为我们都抱着认真交往的想法，并不只是为了享乐。体验过了才明白，原来就算喜欢同性，大家也都是一样的，和普通人没有差别。”

为了节省房租和方便起见，他们搬到一起生活。共同起居，一起笑，一起熬，互相试探，适应对方。

“为了能够站上舞台，我们和其他几个人组队，也去了高强度的修炼巡演，一个多月走遍了全国各地。因为不能落下脚步，所以病痛也得忍着，这些事我倒可以说一大箩筐的。而至于生活，几乎没有什么可说的，Kenchi和我，只是在普通地过着日子啊。”

“好像我们太熟了，他有些样子，都只会在我面前显露。”他的神情明显是柔和了，“有时候要我答应什么事情，就围在身边不走。因为长得比我高，所以总是低下头来不停地在耳边‘呐？’‘呐？’，像只巨型犬黏住主人一样的。要是我还不松口，他就会挂在我身上要我拖着走了…真是没办法，借着机会撒娇。”

“还总是说我作为年下不尊敬他，这时候我就得假装用敬语，把他说得起鸡皮疙瘩。”

“那么多件事里，我记得清楚的是那天晚上下了电车，那段路没什么人，我们才牵着手，慢慢悠悠地往家走。因为有烟花，所以停下来仰头看了一会儿。”

我不觉已经是托着腮微笑的模样了，想也想得到的情节——他一定是看着烟花，而他看着他吧，那样平凡而微小的举动，让人柔软。

被Kenchi的眼神惹出不自在了，土田说，他开口就是“真是肉麻”。Kenchi笑了，捏他出汗的手心，说了句“现在真好”。

那就是梦想的尽头了，土田这样定义。他们没能如愿出道，只差一步，可是一步之遥。

“年龄真是让人不甘心也想不通的原因…也是到那种时候，我才发现自己不小了，另一条轨道上的人们，已经结婚，准备育儿，事业稳定了。我本还想再冲冲，可是不久之后我就受了伤。”

“腰椎压缩性骨折，其实完全康复，也就需要一年。可是一年啊…”他长吁一口气，其实说看出的是惋惜，也不尽然，我看来的是感叹，“已经足够磨平所有不安分的想法了。”

是Kenchi及时将他送到了医院，病况也是Kenchi先从医生那里听来。土田在医院住了大约三四周，又回横须贺的家休养了两个月，才得以重新正常生活，但他仍旧不能大动。

Kenchi陪他积极地做康复，待在东京的他也时常回去神奈川。

“可我却觉得他的肩膀像是一下子就塌了。”土田说，“那天他给我削苹果，我们有一搭没一搭地说着以后的安排。我提了一句‘过一年我就是28了啊’，他笑着回我，‘哲也，我比你还年长一岁’。”

“在家休养时逃不过会被家里人在耳边念叨，好像从那时起我就动摇了，兴许Kenchi看了出来。”

“所以他先提出了放弃跳舞。”

从这个年纪重新步入社会，不是容易的事。尽管土田不说，我也明白。我认识一些在学校时热衷于某个爱好却在毕业前放弃将这一爱好作为工作的学生，我觉得很惋惜，但也只好鼓励他们。找到和专业对口的称心如意的工作已经很难，哪怕是名校毕业也有面试二三十家公司无一成功的，现实实在如此。

“我再回去东京时，看见Kenchi已经是活脱脱瘦了一大圈。他想好做什么工作之后，面了大概有十来家公司。从那个年纪从头做起，不仅白天要拼死拼活地追同龄人，晚上在家还得恶补从前的专业知识，还不提常常加班的事了。”

“至于我嘛，大学时念的设计，在一家普通的设计工作室干着寻常的工作。虽然当时就是因为家里是做这方面的才选了这个专业，回家我可能会更轻松，可…不说能自己搏一搏，我也想和Kenchi待在一起。那一两年，真的非常辛苦，尤其是Kenchi他啊，从来是报喜不报忧那类人的。”

就算是那样喘不过气的现实下，我也还是从细碎的叙述里捕捉他们幸福的琐事。我听见Kenchi应酬到凌晨回家有土田等他，听见土田工作上的埋怨有Kenchi接纳，听见他们捂着对方的手迎接新年，听见他们发明些奇怪料理给对方试菜，听见他们在沙滩上点篝火看日出，就着咖啡干杯，听见他们相互包容，互相给予。

他们的感情听起来，一直很安定。可现在的土田并不像有人陪伴，我估摸着猜测着，心想是哪里出了错。

“那年过年我拜访了Kenchi家，他的父母我见过很多次的，从我还是个刺猬的时候就认识，那会儿我可敢当着伯母的面吐槽早餐里的烤鱼怎么是冷的。”

“我不知道Kenchi是否和他家人透露过什么——关于我们在一起这么多年的事，他和我也考虑过很多次。我记得伯父和我独处时说，‘你们就这样，只要幸福就好了’。我觉得他是不是看出了些什么。”

听到这样的话，理应受到鼓舞吧？土田好像在自问自答。我究竟是什么时候开始懦弱的呢？

他数着，是不是因为和Kenchi住在一起，出入总成对，被同事看见，让公司里起了些传闻？“我只能解释，那是合租。”

是否因为在家养伤时，媒体刚好爆出了曾公开性取向后的大宫源因为没有工作而生活一蹶不振的新闻，而父亲对此的评论是“学什么不好，要学喜欢男人”？

啊。那位有名的男演员。父母辈中曾经很有辨识度。

是否是身边的人说过的同性恋真恶心，只是玩玩而已，不配有未来？

“我曾经答应过父母去相亲，和适龄的女孩吃饭、相处。”土田说，“她说她很喜欢我。但我也向Kenchi坦白了这件事。”

“他没有生气，捏着我的掌心说信任我。我想起我们搬到那时住的公寓时，家里翻墙倒柜的，又脏又乱，收拾东西的时候Kenchi从一大堆纸箱子里翻出来一盒光碟。那光碟是我们组队后第一次登台演出时录制的，我找了好久都没影，现在却自己长脚跑到了Kenchi手里。”

“他朝我晃晃光碟，盒子上写的日期是2003年6月13日，而搬家时我已经32岁。”

“Kenchi兴奋地说‘找到宝藏了噢！’邀功似的。我们一起看了DVD，互相嘲笑对方以前的土味的样子。”

“我看着他继续整理东西，才发现他这几年外表的变化大到我认不出来。可我知道他从来没变，他一直都是会冲动有热血的那家伙。”

“他发现我在看他，冲我笑了，那天阳光好棒，照进来，照在Kenchi身上。我当时想，我要是失去了眼前这个人，我该怎么过下去啊。”

他一口气说了下来，说得我心里是不能阻挡的颤抖。

“所以我说分手的时候，我没想过说分手的是我。”

“下车之后走了很长一段路，我回头了，看见Kenchi那辆白色的六成新的二手车停在那里，上面落了好些绿黄的、橘色的、红色的树叶，还挺好看的。”

“之后我也想回头，可是我知道我已经不是说追梦就追梦的那个年纪了，我该为说出的话负责的。”

“后悔，已经没有用了吧。”

这是故事的结论吗？

暮色有降临的迹象，人群开始嘈嘈嚷嚷了，我看了眼时间。

“婚礼要开始了吗？”土田问我，他笑得挺难看的。

我朝四周张望，蓦地发现了一个高大挺拔的、穿着西装的男性，眉眼深邃的，非常惹眼。他像是看过来这边，看着土田的背影。我不知他是无意还是有心，我也不知道新人一方是不是他们的共同好友。

空气没有倏然停止，一切都还在进行。我并不知道寺辻的模样外貌，也不敢断定。

四时有四时的景。花儿凋谢后，才知道是春天。

土田有些神游，我没有开口打扰，因为那毕竟，是他们的故事。


End file.
